


Ближе к звёздам

by KimKanejae



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Порой, чтобы достать звезду, достаточно лишь протянуть руку.





	Ближе к звёздам

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018 на спецквест.  
> (Если большая голова мешает вам во сне — это говорит о напрасности ваших задумок. Быть может, вы слишком много размышляете там, где следует не размышлять, а действовать.)  
> 

Сынюн никогда не жалуется на свои сны. Да, у него, как и у всех, бывают кошмары, бывает, что он даже не спит ночами (и не всегда это связано с безвылазным нахождением в студии за работой над новой песней), но отчего-то то, что он увидел во сне сегодня, вызывает желание поделиться этим чем-то с кем-нибудь. А ведь ничего особо страшного или непонятного не было: всего лишь заметил в своём отражении, что его голова больше в два раза, и очень — до ужаса просто — тяжёлая и мешается.

А с кем ещё можно поговорить на любую волнующую его тему, как не с Минхо? Он приходит к нему в студию, когда тот занят написанием лирики к очередной песне.

— Сынюн-а, — тяжело вздыхает Минхо, откладывая телефон в сторону, прикрывая глаза и подпирая щёку рукой, — ты слишком много загоняешься.

Это Сынюн и сам прекрасно знает и понимает, и дело не только в странном сне: Джину и растущие с каждым днём к нему чувства не дают покоя, то и дело мелькая в мыслях разными видениями, воспоминаниями или просто мечтами.

— Хён, я в курсе, спасибо, — бубнит Сынюн и утыкается лбом в скрещенные на столе руки. А после чувствует лёгкое успокаивающее касание к голове и слабо улыбается. — Но всё-таки, к чему мне это приснилось?

— А я тебе о чём? Интернет говорит, что подобное снится, когда человек слишком долго и напрасно о чём-то размышляет, когда нужно действовать, — заявляет Минхо, вставая с кресла и поднимая Сынюна за предплечье. — Давай, вставай. Сходим развеяться и придумаем, что тебе делать.

— Ну вот что я могу сделать, хён? Ты вообще видел Джину-хёна? Где он и где я? — еле слышно и неуверенно произносит Сынюн. — Он словно звезда в небе, до которой невозможно дотянуться, даже если отправиться в космос и держать путь прямо на неё, не отклоняясь ни на миллиметр.

Вздох Минхо звучит очень красноречиво, а закатанные при этом глаза, кажется, готовы навсегда остаться в таком положении.

— Вот честно, ты такой серьёзный и ответственный, когда дело касается кого-либо из нас или группы — и я могу это понять, ты ведь наш лидер, — оживлённо начинает Минхо, уже подталкивая несопротивляющегося Сынюна к выходу из студии (и вообще агентства), а вот продолжает уже намного тише: — но когда же заходит речь про твою личную жизнь — а конкретно про Джину-хёна, — ты словно становишься пятнадцатилетним подростком, не знающим, что ему делать с первой влюблённостью. Ты должен с ним поговорить, понимаешь?

Конечно, Сынюн это понимает. Но что делать с его неуверенностью в себе? Он может сколько угодно делать вид, что он достойный и сильный лидер, способный вести за собой ребят, способный защитить их при любой опасности и быть опорой и поддержкой. Но в глубине души он всё равно остаётся ранимым человеком, имеющим право на ошибки, собственные желания, чувства и эмоции, которые в привычной жизни ему приходится прятать: никто не должен знать, из-за чего он переживает и беспокоится.

Да, они стараются не скрывать друг от друга что-либо и делиться почти всем, но ключевое слово здесь — почти. Почти — хотя бы потому, что сам Сынюн говорит далеко не всё, и за других он отвечать тоже не будет. Единственный, кому Сынюн может рассказать всё, не опасаясь осуждения в свою сторону — это Минхо. Тот всегда понимает его, даёт советы и просто поддерживает одним своим присутствием.

Наверное, как-то так и должна работать дружба, больше похожая на братские отношения.

Но он не может полностью открыться остальным, как бы сильно он этого не хотел: боится реакции Сынхуна и — уж тем более — самого Джину. Что он ему скажет? «Эй, хён, ты мне нравишься, и я сомневаюсь, что подхожу тебе, но я решил, что ты должен знать»?

— Примерно как-то так, — соглашается Минхо, и Сынюн понимает, что размышлял вслух. А после Минхо даёт ему слабый подзатыльник — по-доброму, явно не желая обидеть, но как бы говоря «ты такой дурак, Сынюн-а», — обнимает за плечи и ведёт в сторону уютной и немноголюдной кофейни. В которой, конечно же, за дальним угловым столиком сидит никто иной, как Джину. Минхо, заметив взгляд Сынюна, в сдающемся жесте поднимает ладони. — Я не знал, честно. Я хотел напоить тебя вкусным кофе, просто поговорить и, возможно, дать совет. Но мне кажется, что это уже такой толстый намёк от Вселенной, что дальше будет только признание от Джину-хёна.

— Хён! — возмущается Сынюн, поворачивая голову в сторону Минхо, смотрит с ужасом и машет руками, призывая вести себя тише: до Джину приличное расстояние, но вокруг — всего несколько, но всё же — люди, и будет очень неловко, если их услышат. — Ты можешь ещё громче говорить?

По хитрой ухмылке Минхо, Сынюн понимает, что может. Да ещё как.

— Конечно! Только ради тебя! — на повышенных тонах произносит Минхо, довольно зажмуривая глаза, и открывая только тогда, когда их окликает Джину.

— Ребят, идите ко мне! — зовёт он, мягко и лучезарно улыбаясь, а Сынюн замирает и не может перестать _смотреть_. Иногда ему кажется, что он готов вечность наблюдать за Джину. Но долго стоять неподвижной статуей ему не дают: Минхо почти сразу хватает его за руку и тянет к угловому столику. И как только они подходят к нему, на них сыпется целая куча вопросов от обеспокоенного хёна: — Вы чего так поздно здесь делаете? Снова песни писали, да? Мы с Сынхуном правда ценим ваш труд и искренне любим эти песни, но... Вы отдохнули бы лучше. Один на скелета стал похож, а второй на призрака — смотреть страшно.

— А тебе Сынюн сам расскажет, чем мы занимались, — заговорщически произносит Минхо, хлопает Сынюна по плечу, стоит ему присесть, и играет роль самого ужасного лучшего друга: предаёт и бросает его, оставляя наедине с Джину, незаметно прошептав перед уходом самоуверенное «потом спасибо скажешь». — Простите, я тут вспомнил, что меня Чживон ждёт. Встретимся в общежитии.

Загадочная улыбка и внимательный — изучающий — взгляд Джину заставляют Сынюна чувствовать себя немного неловко, но, в конце концов, сколько ещё он будет бегать от своих же чувств? Самое время взять себя в руки.

— Хён, мне нужно кое в чём признаться, — Сынюн старается говорить уверенно, но у него это выходит с трудом.

— Когда ты становишься самим собой, то нравишься мне намного больше, — вдруг заявляет Джину, наклоняя голову набок, и — отчего-то — смущается, а Сынюн замирает. — Прости, что перебил. Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Я должен был сделать это ещё давно, — начинает Сынюн, перебирая пальцами, но, понимая, что лучше с этим не тянуть, быстро выпаливает: — Ты мне нравишься, хён.

— Я знаю, — мягко произносит Джину, протягивает руку и накрывает ею ладонь Сынюна. — Ты мне тоже, и я уже думал, что придётся признаваться первым, глядя на твои безуспешные попытки скрыть ото всех свои чувства.

В этот момент Сынюн понимает, что порой, чтобы достать звезду, нужно лишь протянуть руку.

**Author's Note:**

> Котику Джему в благодарность. Мне, наверное, никогда не отплатить тебе за всё, что ты для меня делаешь. И помни, ты — чудо. <’3


End file.
